A Bond
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The town of Arcadia Bay is in for quite the series of events, first a missing girl, then the return of an old Arcadia citizen, and were does the mysterious Ambassador fit into all this?


**Due to a recent realization, I am once again giving my OC and reboot. No stories prior to this one are considered canon, as far as The Ambassador is concerned. With help from a recently acquired Fanfic writer friend of mine, Nothing You Can Prove. Her writing along with her advice have inspired me to shake up my writing process. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story and all the chapters and stories that follow.**

The numbers on the digital clock shifted from 5:59 to 6:00, at which point the clock began playing a soft flute melody. Tom rolled over and switched off the alarm, then sat up right. He let out a yawn and began to stretch as he took in the dark surroundings of his bedroom. He was glad to have found this new alarm clock on their last family trip to Paris, the flute melody was far more pleasant than the harsh buzzing of a regular alarm. Though his older siblings had given him constant grief for purchasing an alarm clock when he could simply use his phone, Tom didn't care, he enjoyed the ritual of setting the alarm and turning it off the next day.

"Overhead light on." Tom said drowsily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, causing the lights in the ceiling to fade on.

With the lights on Tom could now admire his room, which was fairly large, larger than the average master bedroom. Nearly every wall was covered in posters of films and his favorite fictional characters, small displays and cabinets containing figurines and statues were placed through out the room. Tom smiled, while he sometimes felt guilty for his families immense wealth, he had to admit that he loved being able to have such an extensive collection of nerdy memorabilia. He cracked his knuckles and outstretched his arms before finally stepping out of bed and making his way to his private bathroom.

Tom's bathroom was more of a standard size, with a sink, a mirror, a toilet, a bathtub he rarely used, and of course a shower. He approached the mirror that hung above the sink, leaned in close examining his reflection. He examined his smallish nose and average sized ears, even his short and neat head of brown hair, but he paid special attention to his eyes. His usually vibrant hazel eyes appeared more pale and bloodshot than usual, the bags underneath them indicated a lack of sleep or so his parents thought. They were wrong however, Tom slept eight hours a night every night but his sleep was far from restful. Each hour was plagued with dreams of things his parents would never understand, and because of these dreams Tom woke more tired than when he had gone to bed the previous night.

Tom shook his head in an attempt to clear some of the dreams from his mind before grabbing his toothbrush and beginning his morning ritual. After brushing his teeth he removed his shirt, applied acne cream to his face, and then proceeded to start the shower. Once the water was at the right temperature he disrobed completely and got in. Roughly 20 minutes later Tom stepped out and placed a towel around his waist, then made his way over to the mirror and rubbed the fog away with his hand. He reached into the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a second jar of acne cream and proceeded with applying it. After allowing the cream to soak in he made his way out of the bathroom and over to his walk in closet. Once he had thoroughly dried he selected a pair of underwear from the dresser at the back of the closet, and then chose his favorite tan cargo pants and his black belt. He then pulled on a white under shirt and chose his favorite long sleeve blue button up shirt from the assortment of hanging shirts. After tucking in the white under shirt, Tom put on his slippers and made his way out of his room, and down to the kitchen.

As he entered the mansions fairly large kitchen, Tom became aware that neither Elise, their chef, nor Miles, their butler, were up yet. With that being the case, he happily grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, and then a spoon before he selected his favorite cereal from the pantry. After pouring the milk, along with a glass of pomegranate juice, he sat down and to eat. As Tom continued to lift spoonful after spoonful of the sugary cereal to his mouth, pausing every so often to take a sip of juice, he also continued to think. He knew that today was the first day that his older siblings would be out of the house, and he wasn't ready for it.

Tom's older siblings, Daniel and Danielle were twins. Not only were they twins, but like the rest of the family, except Tom, they were geniuses and they enjoyed tormenting and ridiculing him for his inferiority. His parents, Maxwell and Alicia Scott, were some of the most loving parents you'd ever find, but they weren't always around. After graduating from Harvard, Maxwell had inherited the family business, the Scott Corporation, one of, if not the the most important company in the world. While he was CEO Maxwell still managed to maintain his career as a prominent Neurosurgeon. Eventually Maxwell fell in love with Alicia Kellin, a brilliant Archeologist who had come to the Scott Corporation seeking funding for her latest dig. As of recently Maxwell Scott had been named the richest man on Earth, making himself, his wife, and his children every bit as admired as they were despised.

Tom's parents had always payed special attention him as he was growing up, they knew early on that he didn't share the family propensity for genius, but they loved him all the same. That much could not be said for most of their extended family, almost everyone looked down on him because of his low IQ, but never dared say anything at the risk of angering Maxwell and Alicia. The one exception to the extended family's dislike, was Charlie. Charlie was the daughter of Maxwell's brother, Alan Scott, who lived in England and ran a division of the Scott Corporation from there. Charlie was by far the smartest member of the Scott/Kellin family, but she was also the most compassionate, save for Tom's parents. Whenever the family would get together for holidays Charlie always chose to spend time with Tom, she treated him with respect and compassion. She never mocked him for his love of fantasy and his desire to indulge his imagination, she was by far his favorite relative. However Charlie lived in England, and on a day to day basis Tom was alone.

Tom was stirred from his thoughts as he lifted the spoon to his mouth only to discover it was empty, he looked down and realized he had finished the bowl. He drank the last of the juice in his glass and took it all to the sink and rinsed it, then placed them in the dishwasher. Tom made his way out of the kitchen and into the hall, he walked into the foyer and up the main staircase. As he walked down the hall toward his room he looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, he paused and stared at one picture in particular. It was a relatively new picture in a black wooden frame, it was Tom and Charlie dressed up like The Joker and Harley Quinn, it had been taken when the two had attended a certain California comic convention the previous year. Tom smiled as he recalled the experience, possibly one of his absolute favorite memories. He turned from the image and continued walking down the hall until he reached his door.

As Tom walked through the door he realized that he had left the light on, he chuckled.

"Suppose I'm more tired than I thought." He muttered to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed momentarily. He knew the dreams wouldn't let him get any decent sleep, so a nap would do him no good. Tom let out a long sigh, he'd been home a week and he knew he needed to go back. He stood up and made his way to his door and locked it, then made his way into his closet, locking it from the inside. He flipped the switch turning on the light and approached the dresser at the back of the closer. He reached out and began turning the handles to different positions, once all six handles were in the right position the dresser began to slide to the right revealing an opening into Tom's vault. This room is where Tom kept some of his most prized possessions and family heirlooms, from his Action Comics #1 to the flat cap his grandfather had given him. The room wasn't on the official plans for the house, but it along with a few other rooms and passages were on his parents special blueprints.

At the back of the vault was a gold bust of Allister J. Scott, Tom's great-great grandfather and the founder of the Scott Corporation. Tom made his way over to the bust and admired it, the intricate details of his mustache and his hair, it was a complete likeness of him except for one detail. What nobody outside of the Scott family knew was that Allister Scott wore glasses, he never told anyone for it caused him a great deal of embarrassment, and interestingly enough, like Allister this bust also possessed a secret. Tom removed his square black spectacles and placed them on the bust, pushing them up the bridge of the nose with his index finger. This time the wall opened to reveal a small safe with a very intricate access panel. He place his hand on the palm scanner and was then prompted by an electronic voice.

' ** _Voice authorization required_**.'

"Thomas Roman Scott, infinitum." Tom recited the vocal password that he had so many times before, and in response the door of the small safe opened.

Inside the safe was a small velvet pillow and resting on the pillow was something that no one in his family knew about, a small object that looked like a cross between a remote control and a label maker. This was Tom's best kept secret, the T.U.R.A.M. or, the Trans-Universal Relocation and Alteration Mechanism. This device allowed him to transport himself between universes as well as alter reality. The reason Tom possessed this device was because he had a secret life. As far as his family was concerned he was a mild mannered nerd with very few skills, but what they didn't know was that Tom would leave for long periods without them having a clue. When he used this device he became a different person, he became The Ambassador of Worlds, a title bequeathed upon him by the queen of Mars. Tom had spent more time as The Ambassador than he would ever spend as Tom Scott. Though his physical form was 15 he had lived for much longer. During that time he had done much good for the Multiverse, and he had seen some incredible things.

Tom fiddled with the knobs on the device and began adjusting the position of certain buttons and dials, satisfied with the current arrangement he pressed a large blue button. At this the device whirred to life and projected a holographic, robotic female figure in front of Tom.

" ** _Hello Ambassador, it is a pleasure to see you again. How may I be of service?_** " The hologram asked, waving hello and smiling at Tom.

"Hey Ness, I need a job, a mission, you got anything for me?" He inquired, causing the robot to tilt her head in a manner to indicate she was thinking.

" ** _There are an infinite number of possible missions, none which require immediate attention. Do you have a preference about the type of mission?_** "

"Something calmer than the last few, ya know? Maybe a small town, mostly humans, no alien invasions. I wouldn't mind a class 3 temporal anomaly, those are always fun." Tom replied, recalling the last time he had dealt with such a case, he even got a Delorean with a Flux Capacitor out of it.

" ** _I have found a number of results matching your search items, one in particular I believe to be a case you would find most enjoyable, it would most certainly cure your subconscious cognitive issues_**."

"Hmm, you got a summary?"

" ** _The case involves a class 3.53 temporal anomaly in Oregon of Earth-1243555633-_** " The robot began to rattle off the Earth identification number, but Tom stopped her.

"Ok, ok I don't need the whole thing. Is that all the info?"

" ** _That is all the information available at this time, further details may be available before reset._** "

"Wait a minute, reset? You mean like a good old fashioned all on my own no reality powers reset? No device?" Tom asked, his eyes lighting up at the idea. It had been so long since he had a mission like that, they were so refreshing!

" ** _Yes. The device would power down until the temporal anomaly was repaired_**."

"Well alright then! Get me suited up!" He told her, almost giddy at the idea, and Ness nodded.

A ray of blue light passed over Tom and he now found himself wearing blue jeans, white Nike sneaker, a grey t-shirt, a grey zip-up hoodie, and a baseball cap.

"What gives, Ness?" He asked, "Where's my flat cap? My trench-coat? My loafers?"

" ** _My analysis concluded that this would be the least conspicuous outfit, it would draw the least attention to you_**." She explained, and he sighed.

"Better than a lot of other things I've worn." He remarked, chuckling lightly.

" ** _Are you prepared for departure?_** " Ness asked.

"Let's do this!" Tom told her, a look of excitement in his eyes as a portal opened in front of him. He cracked his neck, his knuckles, and then his back before jumping right through the portal, taking his device with him.

 **Location unknown...**

Tom landed with a smack, landing hard on his back in the middle of the road. He quickly go to his feet and dusted himself off, then checked to make sure everything had survived the trip, hands, feet, ears and the like. Once he had made sure he was whole he removed the device from his pocket and pressed the blue button once again.

"Are than any additional details you can give me before you power down, Ness?" Tom asked the robotic hologram, his fingers crossed that he wouldn't be totally lost in this strange world.

"Location: Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Case Type: Temporal anomaly. Date of first alterable anomaly: October 7, 2013. Persons of interest: Maxine Caulfield, born Sep-" The robotic hologram began to explain before it flickered and disappeared. Tom looked at his device as it began to power down, lights fading, and buttons vanishing. Once every button and knob was gone, and the device was merely a smooth oblong metallic object, it began to shift. In mere seconds the the oblong hunk of metal now appeared to be a smartphone.

"Curious...that's a new one." Tom muttered to himself as swiped at the screen, and to his surprise the phone was completely operational. Happy to have a means of communication, he used the phone to check the date in this universe. It said it was April 21st, 2013, he still had several months to wait before he the anomaly would occur with which he could interfere. Satisfied, Tom tucked the phone into the pocket of his pants and began walking down the road.

"Maxine Caulfield...lets find out who you are." He whispered to himself with a smile as he continued down the road, passing a sign that read ' _Welcome to Arcadia Bay_.'

 **Elsewhere in Arcadia Bay...**

Chloe exhaled, feeling the smoke leave her lungs and the beginning of a high start to take effect. She laid back and rested her head on a pillow, keeping the hand holding the joint propped up, as not to ignite her bed. She gazed up at her plain white ceiling, occasionally taking a long drag. Chloe and her friend Rachel Amber we're currently relaxing in Chloe's room after having picked up Rachel from school. Rachel sat at Chloe's desk, fiddling with the ends of her hair as she watched Chloe relaxed on her bed. It always made her smile when she saw Chloe like this, calm and far less angry than she normally was.

"So...you wanna go to the Vortex Club party this weekend?" She asked Chloe, knowing Chloe's answer would be a resounding no, as she hated Blackwell and everyone who went there, save for Rachel of course.

"And hang out with those pretentious Blackhell a-holes? Not thanks." Chloe replied, her words and her face both expressing her discussed at the idea.

"Hey! I'm one of the those pretentious a-holes!" Rachel stated indignantly, pretending to take great offense to Chloe's remark, but Chloe simply smiled at her .

"You said it, not me."

"You can really be an ass sometimes, you know that?" Rachel told her, giving Chloe a half smile. She really couldn't help but laugh at

"But I'm your ass." Chloe retorted, causing Rachel to smile and shake her head. Chloe could be so sassy sometimes, but that was part of what made Rachel like her so much she wasn't just another Arcadia Bay pretender.

"So I'll take that as a definite no on the party, then?" Rachel tried, thinking maybe she'd have thought about it for moment.

"No. I'll be here, where all the cool people are." Chloe told her, taking another drag and shooting Rachel a very amused face.

"You're the cool people?" Rachel replied with mock astoncihemnt.

"Hella cool." Chloe clarified. "Feel free to come back here if your party gets a little, boring." She shot Rachel a knowing look.

"Will do, smartass." Now it was Chloe's turn to put on a face of false hurt, to which Rachel rolled her eyes.

She had hoped she'd be able to convince Chloe to go with her, but it appeared as though she would be going to the Vortex Club party on her own.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll upload it as soon as I can.**

 **Take care all.**

 **Lanternwriter.**


End file.
